


Something to be Lost

by Little_Writings



Category: Mystic Messenger, Mystic Messenger (Video Game), mm - Fandom, mysme - Fandom, mysmes
Genre: F/M, I'm sorry it's good, IM PROUD OF THIS, Investigation!AU, M/M, Other, and no puns really, but no yelling when puns are said, like CSI
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 15,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Writings/pseuds/Little_Writings
Summary: You come to your new case finding your new partner waiting for you.And a whole new world opening up.





	1. A Partner

You stepped out of the cab, giving brief thanks to the driver as you stepped out, walking past the victim’s home, and along the trail beyond their home.

Just before the home was drenched in police cars, spilling in and out of the home for evidence of one of the crimes.

Your first visit would be within the woods.

A gentle breeze drew past you as you made your way down the cobblestone path, leaves occasionally crunching beneath your shoes.

The trees began to overlook over you as you came deeper within, more voices filling your ears, and the drop of people rushing in and out, proof of evidence overflowing in their arms. 

You slipped beneath protective tape rounding tightly about the surrounding trees.

And you were met with the scene.

One of the two.

Just beyond the trail, there was an older man, gray lining his messy hair that curled onto his aged features. 

A bullet hole was engraved on his stomach, dark blood managing to seep through the thick fabric of his suit.

“Detective MC?” 

You were snapped from your thoughts as the commissioner approached you, reaching out a hand. “Call me Eun.” 

You returned the handshake, giving a faint dip of your head. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

“As to you,” He sighed, sliding his hands into his pockets. “I”ve heard very good things about you.” 

“You have? I’m flattered.” 

“No need to be modest, honestly I’m sure many others would love to have your position.” 

“This is the dream isn’t it?” 

“To some,” Eun said, furrowing his brow at the prospect. “Anyhow, I hope you’re aware that for this case you’ll have a partner?” 

“Yes, I was told this in phone calls.” 

“Well, I’d like you to meet him.” 

He called to another man examining the body, gesturing him to come over.

He towered over you, an odd coldness glossing over his coal eyes, wavy sooty hair wavering over his face. 

Yet somehow everything about him warmed for a moment as he saw you, even his gaze softening in an almost kind manner.

He seemed almost in awe as he stared at you, approaching carefully as if you were a figment of his imagination. 

“This is Detective Jumin Han. Your partner for this case.” 

“Jumin,” You nodded, soaking in the name as you reached to greet him. “I’m MC.” 

“That’s a lovely name. I look forward to working with you.” 

“As do I.” You turned to the commissioner, giving a small smile. “We’ll take it from here. Thank you.” 

Eun departed to the home with a wave, leaving just the two of you.

And the numerous other investigators. 

“So from what I know we’re looking at a government official. A justice, right?”

Jumin cleared his throat, having to break away from his mesmerization of you.

“Yes-yes. Justice Gyeong Kim. Inside is Prime Minister Kwan Choi.” 

“There was an eyewitness as well?”

“Two, to be exact,” He stated. “The mother Eunji, and their son, Yoosung.” 

You let out a small sigh, glancing back at the house.

“Story from both of them is an intruder arrived, shot Choi and raced out. When Kim went after the intruder, a fight ensued and Kim was ultimately shot and killed.” 

“Is the son still here?”

“At the house. I haven’t spoken with him. I figured it would be better for us both to go.” 

“Did anyone see the intruder?” 

“They’re interviewing neighbors now.” He folded his lips. “From the few accounts they’ve finished…no.” 

“That sounds like a great start.” 

“Absolutely,” He pointed to the makeshift road, continuing. “Now, the most likely scenario here is the intruder was escaping along the trail and as they and Kim fought, it was derailed shortly off the path.” 

“But going along the path is no different than essentially giving a treasure map with an ‘x marks the spot’.”

“Desperation isn’t known to make people geniuses.” 

You thought, tipping your head curiously. “How would you act desperate?”

“Depends on the motivation don’t you think?” 

“Well, in this context.” 

“I imagine I wouldn’t have pursued them. I would’ve protected those with me. And while I can understand the motivation to go after and prevent these from happening again, there are higher chances of losing than winning.” 

“Well, you’re younger and stronger. Kim was older and average built for someone his age. You would’ve had a very good chance of winning. Kim…not so much.” 

“Perhaps that’s what makes it an act of desperation,” Jumin turned to face you, leaving you feeling oddly comforted. “Not knowing nor caring whether you’ll win or lose. It’s purely an instinct, a desire to protect.” 

“I don’t doubt that Kim had the best interest. He did good work in the government and was a wonderful family man. But something about this…”

“What?”

“It’s just that most would call the police. Even desperate and terrified people the first thing they do is call for emergency help.”

“Do you think Kim contemplated?”

“I wouldn’t rule out the possibility.” You shuffled, huffing. “We’ll have to ask the family I guess.” 

“I suppose so.” He shrugged. “but I wouldn’t be too worried, this won’t get us out of paperwork.” 

You laughed lightly as you began to turn and head for the house, Jumin following beside you. “Oh, was that a joke? I heard you were pretty stoic.” 

“I’d like to think that people just don’t appreciate my humor.” He gave the tiniest smile. “But I’m glad to finally find someone who does.” 

“You could’ve fooled me as a comedian.” 

“Really?”

“Without a doubt. Especially now,” You grinned. “situations like these are when people need lightheartedness the most. You know, a little light to the darkness.”

His eyes became painted with a tender sort of care towards you, his lips stretching a bit more as he nodded in agreement. 

“I couldn’t agree more.”


	2. Point of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go into Justice Kim’s house to find the grieving family.

You walked inside of the house alongside Jumin, muffled wails and voices creeping within the walls and threatening to burst past the windows.

Within the living room, there was a young boy and older woman, across the room but both in similar states.

Eunji and Yoosung.

Eunji had wrinkles embedded against her features, yet had an odd warmth about her, despite the horrid memories that wretched in her mind.

She sat on the sofa, cradling herself as an officer interviewed her, the officer doing most of the speaking as Eunji stared blankly, a story racing merely in her gaze.

Yoosung seemed almost as if his hard cased mask began to crack, dark circles engraved underneath his muted eyes.

You could see that perhaps just before he had been one of the happiest people, bright blonde hair cascading over him.

You first approached the son.

“Yoosung?” You sat down across from him, reaching out for a handshake.

He lifted up his head, furrowing his brow. “W-What…?”

“I’m MC, I’m with law enforcement.”

“Oh…” He returned the handshake, his grip flimsy and weak. “Hello…”

“This is Jumin Han, he’s my partner.”

Jumin gave a respectful nod, standing beside you.

“Hello.”

“H-Hi…” He mumbled, grimacing. “I-If you guys are here for q-questions I-I’d really rather not. I’m sorry I just- I-I don’t know who t-that guy was a-and I don’t know why he shot Mr. Choi.” 

“We were hoping we could hear the story from your perspective actually,” You remarked, attempting a comforting smile. “that’s it.” 

“C-Can’t you just read what s-some of the other cops put?” He shuddered. “W-Wouldn’t that be easier?”

You couldn’t help but feel a tinge of guilt grow inside of you, hesitancy building up as you parted your lips to speak.

But it wasn’t you that responded.

It was Jumin.

“It’s better to get the account from you yourself rather than paperwork. Things can be fictionalized or twisted into things that you may not have said. It’s better to be safe rather than sorry.” 

“D-Do you think anyone w-would really do that to me?” Yoosung shriveled back, pressing his knees to his face. “D-Did I do something wrong?”

“No you didn’t it’s okay,” You assured him, softening your tone. “Don’t worry, you’re alright.” 

“You guys…you guys are going, to tell the truth, aren’t you?” 

“Of course.” You cooed like a parent soothing a child. “Do you mind if we record this?”

“That’s fine…I guess.” 

Jumin snatched out a voice recorder, promptly switching it on.

You nodded to him, turning back to Yoosung. “So, could you tell us what happened?”

He let out a dried, slow breath, tensely. “Y-Yeah.” 

“Mr. Choi h-he was kinda a family friend for awhile since my d-dad and he were both closely affiliated government officials. S-So my dad invited him to dinner j-just you know to get to relax.” He began. “A-And we were eating j-just w-we didn’t hear anything, the doors were locked and everything b-but this g-guy must’ve picked the locks- I mean he was so quiet.” 

“Can you describe his appearance?”

“Barely, he wore this hood over his face and kinda covered up most of himself. B-But he just crept out and put the gun to Mr. Choi’s head. H-He started yelling all of this nonsense…”

“Nonsense?”

“Asking if he regretted what he did if he realized who it was and if he ever even cared…t-that sort of thing.” 

“Did Mr. Choi know him?”

“H-He looked like he sort of knew…b-but didn’t really react to it. I can’t tell if he was afraid of what would happen to him, or what we would find out.”

“What did he say?”

“Mr. Choi asked him to calm down, he didn’t know what he was talking about, and that this wasn’t worth it. B-But the guy said that…this is no better than what Choi had done. A-And then he pulled the trigger.”

“Was it a direct blow to the brain?” Jumin asked, cocking his head to the side. 

“No, it was…just above the heart. It still killed him b-but not right away. The guy ran away immediately afterward, but we ran to Mr. Choi to figure it out.”

“So your father didn’t go after the intruder right away?”

“No, i-it was only when Mr. Choi began pointing in the direction he had gone, and was m-muttering something did my dad go after h-him.” 

You leaned forward, eyes widening. “What did Mr. Choi say?”

“It was my something…I-I couldn’t really hear I-I was too distracted b-by the-the blood.” He glanced down at his fingertips, as if the crimson was just drenched in his hands. 

“My dad told me to take care of my mom a-and Mr. Choi and went after him. M-My mom was the one to call the police. I-I tried to stop the bleeding. I-I c-couldn’t.” 

“That’s not your fault Yoosung.” You hummed. “You were very brave.” 

“I didn’t do anything…I-I just sat there l-like some scared kid.”

“You couldn’t have stopped it. No one could’ve.”

“I could’ve saved my dad.” 

“You did all that you could in the given situation. This wasn’t a scene on the television where you can stop and think of how you’d react. You had no time to think, you simply did what you thought was best in the short span of time. No one can ask you for more than that.” 

You looked towards Jumin, grinning slightly. “Exactly.”

And oddly enough, he returned the gesture.

Yoosung thought for a moment, giving a faint expression of appreciation before sighing, not speaking another word of the story.

“Is that it?” Jumin asked.

“Y-Yeah.” 

Your partner switched off the recorder, folding his arms across his chest.

You stood up, slipping out your card with your phone number, handing it to him. “Yoosung, if you need anything from Jumin or I, just let us know. Okay?”

“T-Thank you…r-really.” He mustered a tiny smirk, his eyes glossy. “I appreciate it.” 

“Anytime.” You stepped back, talking delicately. “It’ll be okay, we’ll find him.”

There was no response. 

“Do you want to ask Eunji?” 

“Yes, just in case Eunji may have seen anything else.” You shakily let out a breath folding your lips. “Then the body…and I think I’d like to get out of here.”

“The bodies aren’t bothering you are they?”

“N-No this is my job. B-But just seeing kids like him blame themselves and have to deal with that kind of trauma…it’s rough sometimes you know?” 

“Of course, this will follow him throughout his life. But we can only hope that he’ll speak with a therapist to keep from internalizing all of these emotions.”

He pressed a hand onto your shoulder, patting it gently. “If it helps, I think you were very kind and understanding to him.” 

You scrunched up your nose, thinking before a warmth budded in your chest from his encouragement.

“You know, I think you’re a lot nicer than others say.” 

“You seem to think of me a lot differently than others.” He smirked slightly, a bit of him brightening despite the rest of the world. 

It was as if you were the only bit of sunshine left.

And a bit of you knew that with his continuation. 

For it held a kindness many never would’ve expected.

“You’re one of a kind.” 

“In a good way?”

“Very much so.”


	3. A Deeper Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After interviewing Eunji and examining the second body, you happen to learn a bit about each other.

Eunji hadn’t had much to say, muttering the bare essentials of the night with a mournful expression, clearly relishing in the fonder memories.

“Just this man…this man came in- started spouting nonsense about if Mr. Choi knew how he felt. Not t-that Choi could even r-really respond before he shot him!” She growled, a low rumble emanating in her throat.

“That wasn’t enough, though…had to shoot Gyeong,” She had whimpered. “He never did anything w-wrong. M-My husband was a good man…I-  
don’t know what Mr. Choi did that made that man so mad- but-but Gyeong should still be here!”

She wiped helplessly at her eyes as tears brimmed, merely dipping her head as you both thanked her.

Had that not been enough, Mr. Choi’s body lay limp in the dining room, half of his body slumped over the table as if he had fallen asleep.

Yet the dried blood plastered to his chest told an entirely different story.

His face was contorted to that of horror and a peculiar knowing, as though the thing he had been running from had finally met him.

“Looks just as Yoosung told,” You had knelt down, bending forward to examine the wound that tore through his suit. “Just above the heart.”

“Crime Scene Investigators will be able to handle the rest until it’s passed onto Forensic Analysis,” Jumin said as you scrambled to your feet, his hands slipping into his pockets. “until we get a call from them we should have some time to rest or discuss.”

“I’m sure there’s going to be a lot to discuss. Journalists are already swarming the area like it’s a gold mine.”

“I suppose it is to them. It’s not every day the Prime Minister and a justice are murdered. This is a cause for alarm for everyone.”

“Of course. I’m sure nearly every corner of the world is talking about it,” He stated as you both began to leave, your gaze switching to and fro, trying to memorize every inch of the home.

Perhaps you’d need to remember the details for a later time.

“Even my own father. He hates getting too involved with politics but I found that he was quite shaken by this.”

“Oh, your dad is the head of C & R International isn’t he?” Your eyes widened to the size of saucers, whipping your head towards him.

He cleared his throat, a bit thrown off by your sudden connection, worry hinting in his features for a moment.

“Um…yes, yes he is.” He folded his lips awkwardly, oddly shifting. “You can only imagine how upset he was when he found I wouldn’t immediately be following in his footsteps.”

“Yeah, how’d that work out?” You raised a curious brow.

“A compromise. It’s almost like having two jobs. I handle one of the major branches but I’m not typically there. I do video conferences and typically do work once I’m sent emails or sent from my father or co-workers.”

You scrunched up your nose. “What made you want to do this? I’m sure it’d be much easier to only have to handle one job after all.”

He nodded in agreement, chuckling lightly. “I’m sure it would be. But I like the intricacy and variation of humanity here. Delving into the mindsets of the perpetrators and the victims, learning their stories, and figuring the truth, whether for better or for worse, there’s nothing quite like it.”

“I get what you mean.”

“It helps to truly remind you of the important values.”

You could see by how he stared down at the ground, that there was more he wanted to say, yet no words followed.

He was holding back.

“What about you?” He switched the topic, glancing down to you. “What made you want to do this?”

“I just have always wanted to help people,” You exclaimed, shrugging. “I want to help them fight injustices and make a safer world. Sounds cheesy, but…it’s true.”

“That’s very noble.” Jumin hummed, smiling just a tad. “Is this your first case in this town?”

“Yeah, I’ve never even been close to here before,” You laughed weakly. “You’d think that since I travel all the time for these cases I’d figure out the towns quicker…but I guess not.”

“Well, where are you staying?”

You frowned, furrowing your brow. “I don’t even know actually. I went straight from my last town to this. I haven’t had a chance to find anywhere to stay.”

“I’ll help you.”

“What?”

“This is on the outskirts of the city. Suburban area, you won’t find many hotels. This is my home so I know the city like the back of my hand. I can help you find someplace.”

“That sounds like it might be a bit expensive I couldn’t just-”

“I’ll pay.”

You shook your head, puffing your cheeks out indignantly. “No, I couldn’t possibly let you do that. That’s your money, don’t spend it on me. If you could just find me a small little motel or something that’d be great for me.”

“You really don’t want me too…?” He seemed almost baffled by this.

“It’d be rude of me to let you use your money on me. I can pay for it myself,” You insisted. “I would just appreciate it if you’d show me around so I’m not completely lost.”

He softened greatly, as though he was comforted by your words. “Alright, I suppose I can’t change your decision. But at least let me pay for your dinner. It’ll be somewhere small, don’t worry.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course, I’d like to get to know you better as we’ll be working together.” He grinned. “Does that sound alright?” 

You didn’t even have to think before you responded, a smile stretching from ear to ear. 

And soon enough, the same came to him from your words. 

“That sounds great.”


	4. The Restaurant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin takes you to lunch and begins to open up to you about the town, and him.

You finally managed to compromise between the restaurants, a constant refusal, in the beginning, the needless wealth drenched in being clear enough.

Yet as you drove down the road along the outskirts, you spotted a simple, and delightful diner just across from a quaint motel, the vacancy sign flashing brightly even in the afternoon light.

“Here,” You said, the chauffeur, Driver Kim sputtering to a halt. “We can eat here.”

Jumin glanced to the motel, a hint of knowing flashing in his gaze. “I’m guessing you’re planning to stay here as well?”

“Exactly. Come on!” You thanked Kim with a small smile, slipping from the car with Jumin.

“Are you sure you’d want to stay here? I can find you an affordable place closer in town-”

“This’ll be fine. I don’t need much. Really.” You shrugged. “This isn’t too far from the crime scene, or too far from the city. It works pretty well if you ask me.”

“If you’re sure.” He sighed, folding his lips.

“I am.”

He opened the door for you, softening at the gentle atmosphere surrounding the diner.

Yet you couldn’t help but notice just how curious he seemed to be.

“Have you ever been in one of these?” You asked, sitting down across from him.

“To be honest…no.” He laughed lightly. “It’s…actually my first time.”

“Well, I think you’ll like it!” You smiled, leaning forward. “It’s just a nice little place. It’s nothing big or fancy like your places, but it’s good just as it is.”

“It’s good just as it is…” He repeated your phrase carefully, thinking the words over. “That’s a lovely way of phrasing things MC, it’s very comforting.”

Just a tad of pink dusted your cheeks, your hands coiling into small fists. “Oh, t-thanks.”

A waitress eventually approached the two of you, greeting you with a charming grin as she tapped her pen against her pad of paper.

“What can I get you two?”

You hardly had to think, giving a quick order right away.

Yet Jumin was a bit perplexed.

He looked to you, a bit flustered. “I…”

“He’ll just have some fries.”

The lady dipped her head, clicking her pen as she walked away.

“Thank you…” Jumin muttered, running his fingers through his hair. “I haven’t had much of the food in these types of places honestly. I’m rather clueless.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll get the hang of it soon enough!” You replied. “Besides, I think fries will work pretty well with you.”

“You do?”

“Absolutely.”

And oddly enough, red began to sprinkle his face.

“W-Well, anyhow, let me give you this,” He pulled a map from his pocket, unfolding it and setting out onto the table. “We usually keep this for when our clients aren’t from here, but I’d like you to keep it. I can always pick up an extra.”

“Are you sure? I’d hate to-”

“It’s no trouble really. You need this far more than I do.”

A warmth bloomed in your chest, your heart speeding up just a tad.

“Thank you.”

He dipped his head, his lips tugging upwards at your words before snapping back to the topic.

“Y-Yes well-you were right when you said you’re very close to the crime scene and such,” He pointed to a spot on the map, tapping it lightly. “but you’re a bit farther from my home or the C & R buildings.”

He snatched out a pen circling two specific spots.

“However as long as Driver Kim is driving you, it shouldn’t be much of a problem. I’ll write down his number for you, and inform him later today.”

He scribbled it down, his handwriting somehow staying slick and pristine.

“If you need to get to me and can’t contact me, I’ll usually be at the C & R building catching up on work. I’ll probably be the one to call you if you’re needed at my home.”

“Why would you call me to your place?”

“My home is safe. If there’s danger and I want to ensure your safety, I would call you to come to my home.”

“Alright,”

“Here is my personal number, don’t hesitate to call.”

“I don’t need anything really-”

“I never said ‘if you need anything’.”

Your heart stopped, eyes widening to the size of dinner plates as you processed his words.

“O-Okay, yeah sure.”

If doubts lingered in your mind, they dispersed the moment you saw his cheeks reddening slightly.

But those fading doubts left a hint of delight.

And butterflies bursting in your stomach.


	5. Home Away From Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After eating, you and Jumin finish eating, he helps you get set up where you’ll be staying.

“You were right,” Jumin chuckled lightly as you left the diner, holding a small styrofoam box of fries in his hands. “They were rather good.” 

“See? I knew you’d like them!” You stifled your laughter, patting his shoulder. “I don’t really understand how anyone couldn’t like it.” 

“Maybe I should expand my palette?” He tipped his head curiously. “Not too much though I have a very constant palette that I’ve used for awhile now.”

“Absolutely, it wouldn’t hurt to treat yourself every now and then.” You remarked. “Even if that’s just a few fries.” 

You both walked upon towards the motel, a light fan blowing overhead as you entered the lobby.

A bored woman sat across the front desk, staring absentmindedly at the clock on the wall as if counting the very seconds. 

She sat up as she saw you, eyes widening to the size of saucers. “O-Oh good afternoon, how can I help you?” 

“One room, please. I don’t know how long I’ll be staying…is that okay?” 

She shrugged, giving a half-hearted smile. “I don’t really know but I’ll say it is.” She snickered. “It won’t be too much anyways, don’t worry.” 

She gave the pricing and slipped a room key off its many hooks. “You’re on the ground floor, fourth room. We don’t really serve breakfast or anything but you know about that restaurant,” She glanced Jumin’s fries, raising her brows.

“Right, thanks!” You dipped your head quickly, enveloping the key in your hand. 

“No problem.” 

“Are you sure this place isn’t an amusement park?” You asked, stepping outside towards your room, placing the key in the lock.

“You mean it isn’t?” His eyes grew slightly, giving a faux expression of surprise. “How could you spring this life changing realization onto me?”

“Nothing will ever be the same.” 

“I suppose not.” 

You opened the door to your room, revealing a worn red carpet, and ornate dated wallpaper entwining the room. 

Two beds lay along the front wall facing a boxy television set upon a scratched old dresser. 

A bathroom was set up in the corner, surely drenched in muted tiles.

“Well, this is…nice.” You said, stepping closer forward. “It’ll keep me going.” 

“It has charm.” Jumin hummed, slipping his hands into his pockets. “Did you bring anything else?”

“Well, I did bring my bag. but it hasn’t got much. Just some clothes and essentials.” You set your bag down, rummaging through your things. “It really varies from case to case but I usually bring enough stuff for about a couple weeks.” 

“If you need more I’m happy to help.” 

“You can come with me to the thrift store, but I don’t want you spending any money on me.” 

He seemed almost awestruck by your words, parting his lips to speak, yet nothing escaped. 

“I just…I don’t want to use you. We’re partners, you’re not my butler or anything. I don’t need that,” You sighed. “I need a partner.” 

“I’ve never heard something like that before…” 

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve never heard of anyone not wanting to use me for my money.” He folded his arms across his chest, thinking. “It’s…odd to hear that.” 

You frowned, perplexed.

“I just- I haven’t had very good experiences with others. I was rather worried when they brought up the idea of a partner. Perhaps I was a bit afraid.” 

A thousand stories seemed to pass through his head, his gaze narrowed.

“Are you still now?” You asked, straightening your posture, approaching him.

He thought for a moment, giving a small smile to you.

And it showed only a true comfort.

“No, I’m not.”


	6. A Night Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late into the night, you get a call from Jumin.

You changed your clothes as the time went on, Jumin having left long ago as you trailed along the carpet. 

You sat down on the bed, flicking on the television to be greeted with infomercials, bright and flashy products decorating the screen.

You sank against the mattress, a soft sigh slipping from you.

With all the business and rush of the day, it didn’t hurt to be able to rest. 

Yet you were drawn from your comfort as your phone began to buzz, finding Jumin’s number bursting upon the screen.

The two of you had exchanged numbers before he had left, your heart just barely skipping a beat as you raised it to your ear. 

“Hello?” You tipped your head curiously, a smile tugging at your lips. 

“Hello, MC,” He hummed, his voice oddly light. “How are you? Did you eat dinner?”

“No, I’m still pretty stuffed from the diner, but I’m fine. You?”

“I’m a bit embarrassed to admit but I’ve been eating those fries throughout the night.” 

“Sounds like you have a guilty pleasure.” 

“I hate to say so but…I just might.” He chuckled softly. “Anyhow, that’s not why I called. I got a call from one of the forensic analysts asking for us to stop by in the next few days, once they’ve started actually analyzing evidence. They want to see if it adds up with our stories from Yoosung and partly Eunji.” 

“Are you friends with one of the analysts?” 

“I suppose that’s one way to put it. Luciel or ‘707′ as he likes to be called, has been a coworker of sorts of mine for an incredibly long time. He’s very talented, so I trust his word even if his personality is… grating at times. 

“Grating? How so?”

“I’ve heard him described as spontaneous, annoying, energetic, bubbly and even unbearable. I would like to think of him as…passionate.” 

“He doesn’t sound well-liked.” 

“Well, I suppose it’d be good to mention that some of the more negative descriptions of him come from my assistant, Jahee. He does take his job seriously, and he’s a fine person.” 

“Anyone else I should know?”

“I don’t work with him very often but there is an undercover ‘agent’ named Zen, he’s told me he wishes to be an actor. It doesn’t sound too unlikely, he gets very into character.” 

“He does?”

“Very.” 

“And what about those you do work with?”

“Well in regards to coworkers of mine there is my V, who happens to be one of my closest friends. He should be in town actually.”

“Why?”

“He used to be engaged to Yoosung’s cousin before she passed. Even so, V tries to remain close to the Kim family and especially Yoosung as he and Rika were close.” 

“Oh goodness, I’m so sorry.” 

Jumin let out a soft breath. “Yes, Rika and I were quite close as well. She was a good friend, and I miss her dearly.” 

“T-This may sound silly-but if there’s anything I can do to help, or cheer you up, let me know. I had no idea.” 

His voice grew almost tender at your words. “Oh- thank you. That’s very sweet of you. But I’ve done my mourning. I can’t possibly imagine what V is going through. Let alone Yoosung with the recent events.” 

“Maybe we can help somehow?”

“The best thing we can do for Yoosung is find whoever did this to his father. V is hardly around these days for us to interact as it is.” He continued. “It’s typically because of cases and such but he won’t be able to do that for long.” 

“Why?”

“His sight is faltering. He won’t be able to continue photographing evidence without his sight, especially as he’s refusing to see a doctor.” 

“What?” You furrowed your brow, confusion drenching your expression. 

“I know. I offer to help pay if that’s the issue, but he refuses. The best thing I can do is help him adapt to his new changes in life.” He scoffed. “But I truly wish he’d reconsider.” 

“Well, at least you’re trying. That’s all you can do I guess.” 

“You’re right,” He huffed. “Goodness, I’m sorry I’ve wasted so much of your time rambling-” 

“No, no it’s fine. Don’t worry!” You leaned forward. “It’s nice to learn about you.” 

He paused for a moment, laughing weakly. “Thank you…you’re very kind. But, I’d like to learn about you as well.” 

“Oh-me?” 

“Yes of course.” 

“Well, I don’t really have any friends that I at least have always with me. I meet people in different towns during the cases, and we’re friends then but…when I leave, work makes it kind of hard to maintain those relationships. I just mainly have my family, and that’s just kinda with checkups.” 

“Do you like that lifestyle?” 

“No…not entirely. It’s nice to have that time to myself, but there’s no real connection or stability. I’d like to stay in one place someday. Maybe just work in local law enforcement? Just to have a home would be nice.” 

“And-what do you think of this town?” He nearly sputtered another response, as if trying to regain proper footing. “Not as though you should stay here-I don’t mean to impose-”

You stifled your laughter, shaking your head. “No, no it’s alright really. This town is neat. I like it, there’s a lot of different people here I can tell. But there’s only so much I can learn in a day.” 

“Right of course. But I’m glad to see you like it here.” 

“Yeah…” You fiddled with your sleeves, red sprinkling your face. “It’s got something really great that I haven’t found before.” 

“Well, I hope that whatever it is, continues to make you happy.” His flustered voice grew worse, yet only left your grin widening.

“I’m sure it will.” 

And there wasn’t a doubt in your mind.

For he was that special something.


	7. Forensics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the next few days, you go and meet the peculiar Forensic Analyst.

The following days passed in a breeze, spent with Jumin showing you about the town and examining the overflow of news reports of the recent murders.

You almost felt familiar with the city as time went by, Jumin telling you small stories of his childhood and life that seemingly appeared in every nook and cranny.

Surprisingly enough, the man who had seemed so cold and stoic at first never seemed happier than he did when he was with you.

A smile always tugged at his lips, and a softness never left his gaze towards you.

It was comforting.

Yet eventually, in the continuing mornings, you woke to a knock at your motel door, morning sunlight peeking through the dusty windows.

Your eyes fluttered open as you swung your legs over the bed, an odd coldness sweeping over you as you threw back the sheets, standing up.

You approached the door, opening it up to reveal Jumin, sleepiness clouding his gaze as he gave a crooked grin.

“Good morning,” He handed you a small cup of tea, the steam curling about at your nose. “I hope you slept well.”

“Good morning,” You cooed, watching as he took a sip of his tea, wisps of his hair falling out of place. “how are you?”

“Tired, but I suppose that’s what espresso shots are for aren’t they?” He chuckled weakly. “it only helps for so long though…”

He attempted to fix his hair again, sighing as it simply wound about his brow.

“Here, let me fix it.” You snickered, gesturing for him to crouch down for you.

You laughed lightly, doing so as you stepped forward, taking his strands of hair and curling it around his ear gently.

And it stayed.

“There, you look like you could go to a ball.” You hummed, drawing your hand back.

“Only if you’d be my plus one.”

He began to turn, just barely missing the pink that drenched your face.

“There’s breakfast in the car, that I had prepared for you before I left home. When you’re dressed and ready I’ll meet you in the car.”

You rushed back, hurriedly getting ready, barely managing to finish combing through your hair as you staggered outside, slipping into the car.

You gave a brief hello to Driver Kim, turning your gaze to find a small box in the middle of the seats, between you and Jumin.

“Is that for me?”

Jumin took another sip of his tea, nodding. “Yes, I had breakfast before leaving. I hope you like it.” 

You opened the small box to reveal a set of french toast, raspberries, and strawberries lying about it.

“Woah, thank you! Did you cook it yourself?”

“I hardly think of myself to be nearly that skilled. I have a private chef.” He stated. “Can you cook?”

“Hardly. I can make eggs and follow a recipe on the back of a box, but…not much else.” 

“Perhaps you could teach me?”

“I’ll make sure you can make the best eggs in the world, how does that sound?” You smirked taking a bite of the french toast. 

“I simply can’t wait.” 

And so you both continued to chatter as such, bits of laughter delightfully peeking in here and there as you made your way to the forensics department. 

And eventually, you arrived.

The building was pristine both inside and outside, not even so much as a spec dotting the windows. 

Jumin led you as he told you various stories from his times here, everyone leaving a smile lifting your expression more and more. 

However, that soon came to a halt as you entered a room, almost seeming more like a morgue in some aspects.

There were the bodies of Kim and Choi laying almost in display on a tray of sorts, fluids from the body filtered beneath the bars that held it up.

The bodies had begun to decay, even if only slightly.

You promptly turned away at the sight.

Ahead was a computer, someone sitting hunched over as they typed away, evidence covering every inch of the rest of the counter. 

“Luciel?” Jumin peered forward, rounding about the stands of the corpses.

“Is that my favorite businessman?” He turned around to reveal a pair of golden eyes, bright red hair sweeping about his forehead. “And his new partner?”

“Hello, Luciel.” Jumin dipped his head, patting your shoulder. “This is MC, my new partner for this case.” 

He seemingly bounced off, reaching out a hand for you to shake happily.

Yet something in his face told another story. 

“Nice to meet you, MC. I’ve heard very good things!” 

“He’s talked about me?” 

707 glanced to Jumin, stifling a snicker. “You don’t know the half of it.” 

Your cheeks flushed, lowering your head. “O-Oh wow.” 

Jumin didn’t seem much better, absolutely flustered as he scoffed, attempting to cover his mouth.

“Yes well…anyways. What of this interview you’re watching to check out?” 

Luciel instantly stiffened, folding his arms over his chest as he turned to look at the evidence, unease dripping on his face.

“Oh right, I just…I just wanted to hear your recording between Yoosung and the bits with Eunji. For…description purposes.” 

“Description purposes?” 

“I just don’t want anyone to be confused.” 

“Is there any need for confusion?” 

707 nearly scowled, scrunching up his nose. 

“Not as long as I fix it.” 

And as he finished you couldn’t help but catch the hint of knowing in his words.

As if he knew something you didn’t.


	8. A Peculiar Clue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After going through evidence with the others, you begin to notice something odd.

The three of you began to listen to the tape of the interviews, the wailing and upset voices of Eunji and Yoosung leaving you tense as you clamped onto your arms as if it were a shield. 

707 eyed it carefully, his eyes widening ever so slightly as the attacker’s words were recounted, almost nervously glancing from side to side.

You had noticed this quickly, 707 hurriedly staring down at the ground, pretending to scribble down notes on his papers as he caught your gaze.

Eventually, however, Jumin took back the recorder, slipping it into his pocket.

“Do you have any clue as to who that might be? Someone who Prime Minister Choi might’ve hurt?”

707 shrugged, leaning back. “Well, I mean that could be anyone really considering his c-career. Politics is pretty nasty after all.” 

Jumin raised a brow, narrowing his eyes. “The Kim family was engulfed in politics, though. had it been a politician surely someone would’ve recognized it.”

“B-But surely they meet with d-dozens.” 

“Perhaps, but that still doesn’t explain what was said to Mr. Choi before he was shot. Asking him if he realized who it was, if he even cared and that this was no better than what Mr. Choi had done. The prime minster hadn’t made any drastic or harmful decisions in his career. This had to be personal.”

707 coughed, swallowing hard. 

“I-I guess.” 

“Have you found any evidence to suggest that it may be someone Mr. Choi was close to? Friends? Maybe family? Did he have kids maybe?”

707 froze, as though he may shatter in that moment. 

Yet he abruptly shook his head, tearing his fingers through his hair. “N-No, I-I haven’t really f-found anything t-to suggest that.” 

“Don’t you have DNA samples though?” You tipped your head curiously.

“I-I don’t know I haven’t checked them yet since they were first analyzed-” 

“Luciel, that’s neglectful to your work. You’ve never done this.” Jumin stepped forward, reaching out. “Are you feeling alright.” 

“Y-Yeah just-I-I didn’t get much sleep is all. This takes awhile you know?” He laughed sheepishly, his eyes shiny. “J-Just um…do you mind if I take the voice recorder?”

“Why?” Jumin lowered his arm, frowning. “You were writing notes the entire time, weren’t you?”

“I-I think I got some but it would really help to be able to go again with it is all.” 

His smile seemed to fade, a breathy bit of laughter following every sentence as if to shroud something beneath.

“If you get rest and check the samples again, MC and I will come by with the tape soon enough.” 

“Aw come on Jumin!” 707 groaned. “Just let me have the recorder, don’t make this hard.”

“I’m not. You need to think of your own well-being and rest. I’m sure someone else can take care of this in the meantime.” Jumin placed his hands in his pockets, gesturing to you to follow. 

“Jumin-” 707 rushed forward, desperation filling his expression.

What was on the tape he wanted so badly?

Your partner stopped him, staring down. “You’re not acting like yourself. Get some rest, please. Let me know when you feel better. and we’ll drop by.”

He puffed out his cheeks indignantly, glaring. “Fine-fine whatever. Sure-you got it.”

“Take care of yourself Luciel.” Jumin placed his hand on your shoulder, leading you outside, waiting only until the door shut to speak to you.

“He was-off wasn’t he?” You asked, folding your lips.

“Very. Something was bothering him. He’s never been so worked up over a case. He’s hardly been worked up about anything, other than the work hours. But even then he’s only whining.” 

“So, do you think it may have something to do with the killer?” 

“How so?”

“Maybe he’s hiding something?”

“Well, there’s hardly any records regarding Luciel, so it’d be rather hard to find out about him exactly…” 

You thought for a moment, a plan popping into your head. “But Yoosung may know something about the killer.”

“We already got his story MC-”

“But he’s had time to dwell, maybe he’s remembered something or can recall it more clearly? If we ask him again, maybe we can get more on the killer appearance. If we can identify who they are, then we’re good to go.” 

Jumin gave a crook smile at your idea, squeezing your shoulder encouragingly. 

“Sounds fantastic,” You both began to make your way to the car, Jumin lingering along the doors. “You know, you do live up to your reputation MC.” 

“And what’s my reputation.” 

“Not only a wonderful person, but a terrific detective.” 

And as if you were blanketed by the sun, a warmth burst in your heart.

And you found that this was something only he could do.


	9. Revisiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go back to Yoosung’s home to find him with someone Jumin has told you plenty about.

The ride to Yoosung’s home was full of rampant voices, ranging from theories to ideas from the possible outcome. 

Yet as the car sputtered to a halt the two of you rushed out almost instantly, finding another vehicle parked just outside.

One that Jumin seemed to know.

His eyes widened with interest as you both stepped out, Jumin examining it for a moment before carrying on, his arm wrapped around your shoulder. 

“Who’s car is that?” You asked, tipping your head curiously as his focus remained.

“It’s V’s, he must be here to check on Yoosung-” 

The front door opened revealing the two people, Yoosung alone looking disheveled and annoyed.

Oddly enough, he was carrying a suitcase balled in his grip.

“Or pick him up…” 

Yoosung snapped his gaze upwards, scrunching up his nose in confusion at the two of you. 

He nudged V, his face lighting up. 

“Is that Jumin Han?” He exclaimed rushing forward. “I’d recognize that grump anywhere!” 

V reached out to hug Jumin, steadying as he noticed the other figure beside him, smiling. “Is this your partner I’ve heard about?”

“Do you just talk about me to everyone?” 

Jumin’s cheeks reddened like a strawberry, unable to come up with a response as he erupted into coughs.

“Well from what I hear you’ve made quite the impression on him. In a good way of course.” He gave a hand for you to shake. “I’m V, perhaps he mentioned me?” 

“Yes, you two are good friends from what I’ve heard.” 

Your conversation, however, was interuppted by Yoosung shuffling forward, frowning. “What’re you guys doing here? Did something go wrong?”

“Not exactly, but we think we may seriously have a lead,” You answered, lowering your tone. “But we need to ask you something. And it’s incredibly important so don’t hide any details.” 

“What’s the question?” Yoosung quickly tensed, his words wavering under the pressure.

“Can you remember anything about what the attacker looked like?” You said, Jumin snatching out his voice recorder. “Have you had any more time to think about it? Maybe jog your memory?” 

“Um…” Yoosung shut his gaze as he retracted into his memories, the color draining from his skin as if he was paled with fear. “H-He um…h-he had these eyes…k-kinda like minty b-but dull…” 

“And I-I didn’t see much of his hair but t-the ends t-the ends they were almost red- but pink-k-kinda like he b-bleached it.”

Then he stopped, his fingertips hovering over his arm. “And he h-had this tattoo almost…no just like an eye…wide open and s-staring.” 

V froze, his breath hitching. 

He hesitated for just a moment before approaching the two of you, his icy eyes seeping through his sunglasses with utter concern.

“I-Is this a-absolutely important?”

“This could save lives V, this is vital.” 

He let out a deep breath, raising his head. 

“Then I think I may be able to help.”


	10. Revealing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V gives vital details as to who the attacker may be.

V had told Yoosung to slip into the car, the three of you splitting off along the path where Mr. Kim had been found.

The body and such had been removed at this point, yet remnants in your head of his cold body lingered in your thoughts. 

“What do you know?” Jumin asked, his tone lowered as he tensely continued. “How long have you known it?”

“I had no real idea that this person was possibly involved until just then. Had I known I would’ve told you earlier Jumin. Trust me.”

Your partner frowned, folding his lips.

“I just hate to betray Luciel like this…”

“This isn’t black and white,” You stated, folding your arms across your chest. “you’re not betraying him, you’re doing the right thing. No matter how important this person may be to 707, they’ve still killed people. That can’t be ignored, especially when they could just as easily do it again.” 

V seemed hit by your response, his body shifting to an almost indignant knowing. 

“You’re right, I…I need to do this.”

“Then who do you think this person is?” You asked, lightening your words as you peered closer.

V ran his fingers through his hair worriedly, his hands shaky and unstable.

“I-It may…I-It may be Luciel’s brother…”

You and Jumin froze, the puzzle pieces finally snapping together.

“His brother…?”

V swallowed hard, stuffing his hands into his pockets as if he never thought he’d be saying the words aloud. “Yes…”

“How do you know this?” Jumin asked, narrowing his eyes. “I’ve known Luciel for years, and never once has he mentioned a brother.” 

“It’s a…complicated situation, to say the least. The two of them haven’t spoken in years as they were both separated with Luciel joining Rika and I and his brother… was left in their unfortunate situation.”

“And you suspect his brother may be involved in the case how?” You asked. “What could their brother have against Prime Minister Choi. He didn’t have any kids, right?”

“He did. But it was never publically released because he married out of wedlock. It would’ve been political suicide to do that. But because of his choice, the children were abused. I’m sure that anger remained in the brother, eventually resulting in the murder. That’s the only person that could’ve done that. I know Luciel wouldn’t but his brother…he’s unstable.” 

“I assume that’s from the abuse?”

“Yes and the parting from his only friend, Luciel, I’m sure did a number on him.”

“Do you think 707 may be involved somehow?”

“No not physically with the killing, Luciel wouldn’t murder anyone, or at the very least, not someone that would cause as much controversy as Mr. Choi.” V huffed his face engraving distress. “But..with that being said, he would do anything to protect his brother. The two were inseparable as kids if I remember correctly.”

“Would he even tamper with evidence?” 

The question nearly caught in your throat but you managed to sputter it out, Jumin giving a soft, approving nod. 

“I wouldn’t say it isn’t a possibility…” He sighed, stopping. “Has he done anything to make you worry?”

Jumin set a hand on V’s shoulder as if to try and comfort him. “He was acting frantic after hearing the recording we took of Yoosung and Eunji. He was demanding we give it to him, trying to excuse some of Yoosung’s memories, not even having checked DNA samples-” 

“He probably had, and that only told him what he was afraid of,” V muttered something under his breath, shaking his head. “I don’t want to think Luciel would be so reckless as to endanger other lives but…he’s willing to do anything to protect his brother. And I do mean absolutely anything.” 

“Do you know the name of his brother…?” 

V waited a moment, holding back.

“You need to know how important this is. We don’t know if his brother could hurt others in the future. He’s already killed two. We need to stop it now, while we’re still able.” 

Jumin tightened his grip on V, furrowing his brow.

“I know how much you respect a person’s privacy, but this is endangering people’s lives. You cannot hide this unless you’re willing for more people to die.”

Still, nothing.

“Jihyun, please.” 

V snapped his head up, the sunlight reflecting off his sunglasses to show his icy gaze.

Yet despite the frigid colors, his eyes were drenched in sorrow. 

“It’s…Saeran.”


	11. A Hint of Knowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you both figure how to take the next step in the case, you begin to figure something else.

The two of you quickly left afterward, wishing V and Yoosung a safe trip home, Jumin hugging his friend before thanking him.

And as the car drove past you, you couldn’t help but notice the murky sorrow in V’s face.

It was so clear, even in the glazed over windows.

“He’s very secretive,” Jumin muttered, chiming in past the thoughtful silence. “despite being my friend for years, he knows many things I don’t. He respects privacy but I’ve heard him be described as ‘tight-lipped’ more than a few times.”

“He doesn’t seem bad.” You replied.

“He’s not. He wouldn’t hurt a soul.” Jumin said, turning to face you, his brow furrowed. “But some days I think I hardly recognize him from my childhood friend.”

You leaned forward, taking his hand and giving a small squeeze.

“I’m sure he’s still there. People don’t just fade away, they’re still there somewhere. Sometimes we just have to heal.”

He folded his lips, revealing a small smile as he glanced up at you, something like affection glinting in his gaze.

Or perhaps even more.

“You have a beautiful heart.” He hummed, running a gentle thumb over your knuckles. “Thank you.” 

“I know you’re probably stressed about all of this, but we’re doing the right thing. Luciel is your friend, and I’m sure he’s kind, but if he’s keeping his brother safe even after murders, we have to do something to stop that.” 

“You’re right, but how do we do that? If he’s hiding or tampering with the DNA samples then we may not have any direct evidence that…Saeran did this.” 

“Then we have to get to the evidence.” 

Jumin became silent, thinking. “But the moment Luciel suspects us he will act, he won’t let us within a mile of his office.” His eyes widened, the gears in his head turning. “But the director would.” 

“Right!” 

“The director has all access to the departments and offices or its employees, with probable cause she’d have to help us.” 

“What’s her name?” You asked. “If I can get a name then maybe I can get contact information from Commissioner Eun. and with that, we can distract Luciel and get into his office.” 

“Do you think this plan will work?”

“It’s just about the only plan we have.” You shrugged. “But I think we’ll be fine. We have each other after all.” 

“Of course,” He chuckled. “At least there’s one thing that’s guaranteed.” 

“You always got your partner!” You beamed, attempting to hide the pink sprinkling your cheeks. 

“And I suppose that means you always have me as well.” He softened his tone, your heart stopping for a moment as he raised your hand to his lips, pressing a kiss between your knuckles. 

Your chest swelled with a warmth, eyes widening to the size of saucers upon your strawberry face. 

And yet before you could even utter a word your phone began to ring, the familiar tune now grating in your ears.

You sighed, snatching out the phone, the commissioner’s voice on the other line. 

“MC, that you?” 

“Well-you did call me.” You cleared your throat, nervously. “Um, I mean-yes sir it’s me.” 

“How’s the case? Do you have any leads? The news is blowing up and I have everyone on just about every phone line asking for evidence and suspects.” 

“Yes! We do!” You swallowed hard. “But…we can’t say anything.” 

“Why?”

“Because we believe saying something now could maybe ruin our chances of catching them.” 

Confusion drenched his voice, a slight scoff escaping him. “What?” 

“We think the head forensic analyst may be an…accomplice of sorts? We need you to give us the director of forensic sciences contact information. We need to get into the analyst’s office.” 

“Do you have proof?”

“We have probable cause.” 

“That being?”

“I’d rather not say anything final until we’ve looked at evidence from the office but…they may or may not be related to the suspect and the prime minister.” 

Eun groaned, his swivel chair creaking on the other end as he leaned over. “And you really believe this may lead to the perpetrator.”

“Absolutely.” 

“Alright, I’ll send you the director’s contact information and let her know to help you out. I’m trusting you two on this, okay?”

“Yes sir, thank you!”

“Don’t mention it.” 

He hung up seconds later, you yourself having to hold back from bursting into a yelp. “We got it!” 

“What?”

“Commissioner Eun is going to send me the director’s contact information! All we’ve got to do is call her! We did it!” 

He leaned to you, cupping your face in the palm of his hand.

And without the slightest bit of hesitation, you followed, listening to his last few words.

“No, you did it.”


	12. The Director's Department

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortly after learning about the director of forensics, you contact her, to discuss the actions that need to be taken.

Jumin didn’t ever quite let go of your hand afterward, running a fond thumb over your knuckles.

And you didn’t mind in the slightest. 

You felt a bit more comfortable even, finding that you were able to give a name to the warmth that would bloom in your chest from him. 

That brought you a sort of content that you hadn’t known possible.

Even throughout the next couple of days, full of detailed planning and hushed words a grin couldn’t help but stretch across your expression.

And it didn’t seem too different from him. 

He always held a softness in his gaze, keeping you must closer to him than he would before.

As if you were a dream he never wanted to forget. 

Eventually, however, you came to an end with your planning, finally finding yourselves ready to call the director. 

You both were in your motel room, an odd homeliness now filling the area whenever you arrived.

You sat on the small sofa near the kitchen, Jumin sitting beside you.

“Are you sure we’ve got everything ready? What about the notes? Or the-” 

“Yes, I have everything where it should be. I even have Luciel’s recent call.” He laughed softly. “There’s nothing to worry over.” 

You let out a deep breath, nodding as you dialed the number Eun had sent you, raising the phone to your ear. 

Until a stern voice came from the other end, a hint of curiosity trailing her words.

“Hello? I recognize the number, commissioner Eun sent it to me,” She muttered. “This is the detective, MC, isn’t it?” 

You nearly jumped up from your seat, instead snatching onto Jumin’s sleeve, almost tugging on it in your excitement. 

“Y-Yes! Yes hello, that’s me!” You exclaimed. “I’m working on Prime Minster Choi and Justice Kim’s case, and we think we may have a suspect.” 

“And how does this relate to me?”

“Well, the suspect may be helped by one of your employees. Your most notable in fact.” 

She scoffed initially, clearly bothered. “Excuse me? You’re not talking about who I think you’re talking about, are you?”

“Luciel?” 

“No way.” 

“We have reason to believe as stated from a reliable source that Luciel may be helping the suspect. We don’t want to say anything is final yet but we need access to the DNA results.” 

“Well then go look at them. I’m not stopping you.” 

“Yes, you’re not, but Luciel is. He’s withholding the DNA results and all other evidence. If he’s not helping the killer, he’s certainly hiding something important.” 

She hesitated for a moment, shifting. “Now, I don’t know what you’re thinking with about him being involved but-” She huffed. “if he’s withholding evidence, something has to be done. What do you want?” 

“You have to let us into his office and get us into the crime lab.” 

“Why his office?”

“He may be harboring the evidence. Any evidence we can’t locate in the lab could be hidden there.” 

The director sighed, growling. “How exactly do you think he’s involved?”

“We suspect he may be related to the killer.” 

“And he wants to protect his identity?” 

“He wants to protect the killer.” 

“And…you’re sure of this?” 

You nodded. “Yes, ma’am.” 

You felt Jumin wrap his arm around you, giving an encouraging squeeze. 

“I…” She gave in. “Okay, when is the best time for us to meet?”

“We can’t meet at the lab, least not inside. We just need the keys. If he sees you, he may suspect something.” 

“You better be sure of this, you know that?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

“Alright, where are you? I can come by tomorrow morning to check out evidence and give you the keys. If you can convince me.” 

You told her about the motel, your heart pumping as she agreed, hanging up only to let out nearly a yelp as you hugged Jumin.

“We got it! She’s going to drop by tomorrow morning!” Jumin returned the gesture, entangling his arms around you. 

“That’s wonderful, I’m sure we’ll have figured everything out soon enough.” 

You rested against him, sinking into his suit. 

“Do you really think so?” 

“Of course-” 

And yet before he could even finish, his phone began to ring.

With the person calling, being Luciel.


	13. Crumbling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luciel calls Jumin, bordering on fanaticism.

Jumin raised the phone to his ear slowly, shooting you an uneasy glance, his grip on you tightening just a tad.

“Luciel, it’s awfully late. Why’re you calling at this hour?”

707 had called the day before, saying he felt much better, ready for them to come back.

Yet you couldn’t help but doubt his assurances.

Jumin didn’t seem much different, his brow furrowing as the analyst’s muffled voice seeped over. 

“I said we’d stop by but I never said today. MC and I were busy today, we’ll be over tomorrow.” 

“Unless it’s crucial to the evidence you’ve yet to even show us, I don’t see any reason as to why you need to know what we were doing.” 

Jumin looked to you, scrambling to his feet, searching about the motel for something.

“Luciel, you don’t sound very calm. Perhaps we ought to postpone further?”

Jumin snatched a notebook from the counter, flipping it open and scribbling something to show to you.

As he revealed it, you read the words, your hands balling into fists.

‘He’s frantic’

“Please just calm down, we’ll drop by either in the afternoon or evening. Do you think you’ll be ready to show us the evidence this time?” 

You peered closer, curious as to what his response would be. 

Jumin wrote it down promptly. 

‘He’s being vague.’ 

“I’m not here to play games, and you know that. This isn’t something you have a yes or no answer to. This isn’t for you, this is to give closure to those affected. People like Yoosung deserve to know that the person who killed their father, won’t just be given a blind eye.” 

There was a pause.

He looked to you as if something was truly answered in that moment. 

“What will they do to the killer then?” He repeated the question to you, his nose scrunching up. “I don’t know, it’s not my decision.” 

He began to write again, his hand rough against the paper. 

‘He’s asking about the death penalty’

“I don’t know. It’s our job to solve it, not to decide the punishment.”

“Luciel, I don’t know. That’s not in our control. What is in our control is to make sure no one else is hurt. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Your partner sighed, a slight bit of comfort decorating his expression. “Right, now please get some rest,” He scowled, knowing flashing in his gaze. “I don’t know why you’re so upset, but I truly think some rest will be good for you.” 

He nodded along, his tone softening. 

“Yes goodnight, MC and I will see you tomorrow.” 

He slipped the phone back into his pocket, scoffing in disbelief. 

“He’s getting worse. We need to be there as soon as we possibly can tomorrow. There’s no way we can get to the evidence without the director’s key…but…I’m still worried.” 

“I know,” You stood up, entwining your hand with his, attempting to calm him down. “but we just have to hope for the best. It won’t make his case any better if he ‘myseriously’ lost all of that evidence.” 

He let out a deep breath, leaning down to rest his head on your shoulder, as if he felt heavier than cinderblocks. 

“You’re right…thank you,” He laughed lightly. “I’d like to say I’m very collected about this but…frankly, I’m worried.” 

He huffed. “I’ve known Luciel for years, and V for goodness…since we were children. And the fact that I had no idea…of any of this, makes me feel as if I could’ve done something to prevent this…if I had just known.” 

“There’s no way you could’ve, this was something they both kept to themselves. You couldn’t have even known about Saeran.The only thing we can do is stop it. That’s the best thing that anyone can do.” 

He raised his head, tipping it curiously towards you. “And do you think we can truly do that?” 

And despite everything, you managed a smile.

“Together? Absolutely.”


	14. An Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the morning comes you finally formally meet with the director.

Jumin had ended up staying the night, sleeping in the other bed aside you, yet hardly able to sleep as he thought and planned as if his life depended on it. 

You had stayed up with him, trying to soothe and coax him to sleep, his words growing softer and softer until he eventually cracked, falling asleep against you.

And you had followed shortly after, not waking until the sun slipped in through the windows. 

You had stretched, at first peaceful before a reminder popped into your head.

The director of forensics would be stopping by any minute now. 

The nearly made you erupt from your spot, Jumin stirring as you scrambled to your feet. 

“MC…what’s going on? Is…Is everything alright?” He ran his fingers through his eyes, his gaze groggy.

“E-Everything is fine! I-I just need to get ready for the director! Oh man, I can’t believe I forgot there for a second!” 

Jumin nodded sleepily, swinging his legs over the bed. “I’ll…I’ll grab some coffee from the diner. Does that sound okay?” 

“That sounds great! Thank you!” You gave a grateful dip of your head as he readjusted his clothes, closing the front door behind him.

You hurriedly changed into a fresh set of clothes, sloppily running a brush through your hair as you scrolled through your phone, fearing any messages from the director.

None, yet.

Eventually, you were set, snatching on a new pair of shoes, your body melting as you were finally able to sit down again.

And soon enough, Jumin joined you handing you a small cup of coffee, the heat spreading onto your palms.

“Aw, thank you so much.” You said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “You’re a lifesaver.” 

He chuckled softly, sitting down beside you. “Of course…dear.” 

You processed his words, your smile widening from ear to ear. “Did you just call me dear?” 

His face instantly burst into red, clearing his throat embarrassedly. “I-I’m um…I’m sorry I-” 

You snickered, taking his free hand and squeezing it. “No, I think it’s sweet!” 

“You do?”

“I really do.” 

You grinned lightly, only to be interrupted by your buzzing phone.

Revealing a text from the Director.

‘You’re at that motel across from the diner right?”

Your breath hitched, replying in hardly a second.

‘Yes.’

‘I’m in the parking lot.’ 

You nudged your partner, the two of you grabbing ahold of your evidence and rushing out. 

The director was a stout woman, a cold glint in her expression through her straight graying hair.

She seemed just as stubborn as you expected. 

“You’re MC and Jumin Han right?”

“Yes ma’am.” 

“I suppose I should properly introduce myself as well?”

“My name is Jeong Bae. It’s a pleasure to meet you, properly.” 

“Thank you,” You exclaimed. “It means a lot.” 

“Yes well, if you don’t mind I’d also really like to see that evidence against my employee?” 

Jumin’s eyes widened, flipping through his endless pages. 

“Ms. Bae, we recorded an interview with Yoosung Kim and his mother Eunji shortly after the murder for evidence. We went to speak with your analyst in order to further help us figure out who the attacker may have been when we began to act desperate over the recording. Not only that but he refused to show us any of the DNA samples or any other evidence for that matter.” 

“Are you sure that all of it had been handled?”

“I checked with him beforehand, waiting several days so that he’d have time to process all of the others. He let us know when he’d be done.”

“Is that it?”

Jumin shook his head. “No, afterward we spoke with a trusted friend of Luciel’s, who’d known him since they were children. Hearing about the murder he said that the killer could possibly be related to him…and Prime Minister Choi. It checks out almost, as in the recording, Yoosung states that the killer was speaking to Choi in a way that only someone personally hurt would.”

“Not only that, but Luciel began to call me constantly, asking when I would come and if I’d give the tape. He kept saying it’s incredibly important to him. He even called us last night.”

Jeong appeared bothered, her brow furrowed. “And…what did he say?”

“He was asking about the death penalty, acting vague about allowing us to see evidence, and he was frantic beyond belief.” 

Jumin frowned. “Whether or not you believe Luciel is guilty, you can’t ignore the fact that he’s acting suspicious and he’s refusing evidence that’s been done being examined for awhile now. We need that evidence if we ever hope to bring closure to those hurt by the crime. And that’s something Luciel has never ignored before.” 

She folded her lips, his hands balling into fists indignantly. “I…I know. I can’t ignore that, as much as I’d like to believe he’s done nothing, his behavior isn’t telling us that.” 

She fumbled through her pockets, pulling out a pair of keys. 

“These are the keys to his office and the lab. Any password should be preset by the department. It’ll be 02476 more than likely. But-I hear he’s a hacker of sorts so I wouldn’t be surprised if he changed something.” 

You nodded, pride blooming inside of you. “Thank you, Ms. Bae, this is going to help us so much. You have no idea.” 

“Of course, it’s for the best. I hope you get this solved okay? I’ll talk to Luciel after all of this has cleared up.” 

“Right, we’ll do all we can.” 

She scrunched up her nose, concern edging her body.

“I know you will…so will he.” She muttered. “If this is as important to him as you tell me. He’ll be willing to fight.” 

She looked to you, tense.

“And that’s a fight you can’t afford to lose.”


	15. The One Thing Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the evening comes, you and Jumin finally meet with Luciel, and seek out the evidence.

The morning shifted from afternoon until the evening colors began to drip into the sky, stars beginning to join world overhead.

And that was when you finally left. 

You discussed with Jumin how exactly everything should play out, the worst case scenario, however, never too far behind in your mind.

But the idea of it left chills running down your spine. 

The car eventually sputtered to a halt at the forensics lab, Jumin giving a call to a nearly ecstatic 707 at the news. 

Driver Kim told you he’d be waiting just outside, a small smile as you both began to make your way to your person of interest. 

He hadn’t a clue.

Yet he did know one thing.

Call the police if they didn’t leave in the hour.

If everything went wrong. 

“Are you sure you want to to do this? I’d be more than willing to go if you’re nervous.” Jumin assured you, offering a comforting grin. “If something happened to you I-”

“I want to do this. I’m new, I won’t be expected to know the place.” You exclaimed. “Besides, I can take care of myself. You know that.” 

“Of course I just- I’ve never had-this before and I don’t want to lose it.” He folded his lips. “I…I haven’t been this happy in a long time.” 

You stopped him, cupping his face in your hand, Jumin melting at your touch.

“I’m going to be fine. And we’re going to be okay. We’ve gone this far, haven’t we?” You pressed a kiss to his nose. “We’re in the homestretch, and then we’re free.” 

He let out a deep breath, his body loosening. “You always know just what to say, dear.” 

“I try.” 

And somehow he managed to laugh as you continued on.

Luciel had been pacing from the door, his eyes constantly glancing through the glass, lighting up like a firework when he noticed your figures. 

“Hey!” He threw open the door, a light smile tugging at his lips. “Uh, h-how’re you guys?” 

“We’re fine.” Jumin slightly ushered you behind him protectively, furrowing his brow. “Are you feeling any better?” 

“Fantastic! I’m so glad you guys could come, that recording is going to help a ton!” 

“Yes well, I’m sure there’s been plenty of interviews. You could probably get as much information from us as you could from any report on the news.” 

“Yeah, right.” He scoffed. “Did you get any new information?” 

You glanced to Jumin, remembering Yoosung’s description. 

“No, we didn’t. We’ve merely been trying to learn what we could, it’s rather difficult to draw any conclusions when we’re kept from evidence.” 

707 drew a clammy hand around his neck, huffing. “Um…yeah well, let’s just check out the recording again, okay?”

Jumin sighed, nodding. “Alright, I suppose.” 

And he looked to you.

You knew instantly, stepping forward. “Um…Luciel, where’s the restroom?” 

“Oh just down that hall, you can’t miss it!” He pointed to a hallway towards the corner.

Jumin had told you of it.

As not too far off was a private lab, where the evidence was stored, cataloged, and kept. 

And nearby, was his office. 

You dipped your head gratefully, shuffling off, the keys shifting in your pocket. 

As the halls parted you took a right, your partner’s instructions clear in your head.

“Everything we need is off to the right. Just remember to be quiet and careful, darling.” 

You followed his words, eventually finding the first door.

The very lab that held the answers to all of your questions. 

You snatched out your keys, listening to the eventual click with a relieved sigh.

And what you were met with, stole that air.

DNA and evidence scattered the area, vials of blood and scraps of fingerprints decorating the counter.

And a name scribbled everywhere.

His brother’s.

The handwriting was messy and hurried, pieces of the notes even torn in their rushed manners. 

The documents of information involving interviews and descriptions of evidence were strewn about a shredder.

You could hardly imagine what other details had already been lost.

Yet what drew you closest, was the computer. 

All of the records and data would be there.

Anything missing or lost would be there.

The case would be solved if only you could get to the files.

If only.

You raced to it, groaning as a password was demanded. 

Your fingers fumbled onto the keyboard, typing what Jeong had said.

02476.

Incorrect.

You cursed beneath your breath, scrunching up your nose, trying to think.

“It has to be something nobody knows…” 

And you had only option for that.

Saeran.

You snapped those dreaded letters onto the keyboard, hoping, praying for green to flash onto the screen.

Yet you were met with red.

For the one thing you needed, was the one thing you were missing.

Luciel’s real name.

And your only choice left was the office.


	16. The Final Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You sneak into 707′s office to find the password to what you desperately need.

You snuck from the lab towards the office, your feet slick and careful against the tile floor.

Despite it being so close it felt miles and miles away.

Eventually, however, you reached the door to Luciel’s office, inserting the other key into the lock.

It opened with ease, revealing his torn apart mess of a room.

Folders and documents were thrown about, notes and scribbles drenching the first layer of writing, photos littering the walls.

It was as if he gone into a frenzy.

Your breath hitched, rushing towards his desk, beginning to rummage through the drawers.

And soon, you found a photograph.

It was buried beneath layers upon layers of notes and documents, creases and age dotting its edges.

Yet its subject was still clear as day.

It was of two boys, flaring red hair and golden eyes beaming at the camera, warm sunlight seeping through trees behind them.

Luciel and his brother.

And in the corner of the photograph were two names.

Saeran and Saeyoung.

“Saeyoung…” The name left your lips in a moment, the pieces connecting like a puzzle.

The one thing no one would know.

“That’s it!” You gasped lightly, erupting from your seat keeping the photo and folding it in your pocket.

This proved all of your theories. 

You nearly ejected from the room, racing from the office back into the lab, your heart beating quicker than you thought possible. 

You were so close.

The first thing you went for was the computer, repeating the name back into the computer.

Correct.

You were greeted with tabs upon tabs of scanned evidence, and records of Saeran, the description Yoosung gave you fitting perfectly with photographs taken in the past. 

It was everything you could’ve needed.

You began to snap photos with your phone, your eyes wider than saucers as all of your suspicions were confirmed. 

This was it.

All you needed was to find Saeran. 

And once these photos and descriptions were sent out of him, it would only be a matter of time.

This was all you needed. 

You even took photos of the destroyed evidence, finding it all the more appealing to your case.

Yet you were soon drawn away as you heard a slamming against the wall, both Jumin and Luciel’s voice exploding throughout the hall.

“MC!” 707 screamed, low and trembling with anger. “I know you’re in there!” 

You froze. 

“Luciel, calm down, you’re being paranoid.” Jumin snarled, his words clear enough for you to hear. “Just come back with me-” 

“You’re hiding s-something from me-I-I know you are!” He yelled. “T-There’s no reason for them to be g-gone for so long! N-Not like this!” 

“I don’t appreciate you thinking so ill of them.” 

“O-Oh w-what do you care? Y-You won’t see t-them a-after this case!” He argued. “W-What, d-do you care about them o-or something? You?” 

Jumin’s silence told much more than any answer.

“Oh…y-you do…” He laughed softly. “I didn’t think you were capable o-of having feelings for someone!” 

“Luciel-” 

You heard a clash of sudden movement.

And the cocking of the hammer of a gun.

And Luciel’s once cheerful and bright tone became far more desperate as if he’d truly crossed a line.

It was his final attempt to save what he couldn’t before.

“Well, let’s see if the f-feeling is mutual.”


	17. A Gunshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When threats are made you’re forced to take action.

The moment Luciel’s words echoed in your head, your heart stopped, your breath catching in your throat.

And without hesitation, you acted. 

Before Jumin could even object, you threw yourself forward, thrashing open the door, your hands clenching into fists. 

“So I’m j-just being paranoid a-am I?” 707 scrunched up his nose in frustration, his voice soaked in sarcasm. “Y-You knew t-they were here? D-Didn’t you?” 

Jumin furrowed his brow, worry drenching his expression to you. 

“No, he didn’t know. Calm down. You knew you were going to have to show us the evidence anyways.” 

“H-How did you even get the keys?” 

“Outside help.”

Luciel thought for a moment, his eyes widening with realization. “You…you contacted the director didn’t you…?”

“What did you think was going to happen? You could just withhold evidence? That would never be allowed to continue!” 

Luciel glowered, folding his lips. “S-So what? Y-You know…?” 

You huffed, looking to Jumin and giving a sort of silent confirmation, loosening your body.

“You tell me, Saeyoung.” 

His gaze became painted in horror, mouth hardly able to open to speak before Jumin swiftly threw him to the ground, the two of you rushing forward towards the lab. 

You both slammed the door shut, locking the door with your key.

“You shouldn’t have done that!” Jumin insisted beneath his breath, doing his best to keep as quiet as he could.

“And let you get hurt? What if he killed you?” You snapped. “Did you really think I was just going to let that happen to you?”

You let out an indignant puff of air, tensing. “I don’t know if you noticed but I do care about you…I care a lot.” 

“I…I still can hardly believe that.” He took your hand, if only for a brief moment. “I’m sorry- I just I don’t know what I’d-” 

“MC! Jumin!” 707′s groaned, his weary voice ringing throughout the halls as he staggered to his feet outside, his frenzied nature resonant. “You don’t know what you’re doing! You two must know w-what o-our dad did to us!” 

You were silent, gesturing to your partner, revealing the photos taken on your phone.

“I know you know! Luciel continued outside. “H-He abandoned us! H-He let our mom terrorize us! Are you just going to let that go unnoticed? Say that’s okay? S-Say that he didn’t deserve what happened to him? Is that the kind of people you are?” 

And while you didn’t directly answer, it rattled your core.

No matter whether or not the prime minister deserved it, Justice Kim was still killed as well. 

And that man did not deserve the slightest of what happened to him.

He was a good man, that being assured by the entirety of his family. 

So while Saeran sought justice against his father, he still killed someone innocent in the process.

That would not be ignored.

“I…I know K-Kim wasn’t bad…h-he just got caught in the crossfire. I-I’m sure it wasn’t meant to go that way though! Just…please…y-you have to let this go!” 

You couldn’t.

You were quiet once again.

Until Jumin began to whisper in your ear. “I need you to call the police-” 

The sound of a pressure against the door came rushing into your ears as Luciel began to attempt to kick it in, Jumin instantly shifting.

“Hide. Now.” He muttered. “Please.” 

You hesitantly nodded, trusting in him as you hid in the cabinet, your legs tightly pressed to your chest, watching as Jumin leaned his body against the wall near the door.

Law enforcement had been called on your phone, unable to speak more than in hushed pleas.

Yet they assured help was on its way as they traced the call.

But whether or not help would be by soon, was anybody’s guess.

For as the door to your cabinet closed, the door to the lab was smashed open against the wall.

And in moments, a gunshot erupted outwards.


	18. Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you hear the gunshot you rush out to meet with what’s waiting.

The second the gunshot went off your body jolted, dropping the phone and rushing forward, slamming the door shut behind you as you ran forward.

And there was Luciel staring wildly in horror as Jumin, legs began to shake, collapsing beneath him. 

There was a bullet seeping blood through right along his shoulder, his eyes wide as his entire body began to tremble, the hand clamped around Luciel’s wrist smashing even tighter, 707′s gun crashing to the ground.

You dashed for it, grabbing onto it before your partner’s legs gave out on him his hold on 707 dropping as he fell.

“Jumin!” You wrapped your arms around him as he landed, holding him close as tears brimmed at your gaze. “Oh…oh my goodness..” 

“I-I didn’t- I didn’t mean…” 707 whimpered, pressing back against the wall as he slid downwards. “I-I didn’t m-mean to…to d-do that.”

He covered his face, curling his legs against his chest as he broke down.

You yourself weren’t much different either.

Yet you didn’t respond to him, pulling Jumin close as he took in a sharp bit of breath, crimson slipping from his lips. 

You could practically hear his heartbeat, quick and stressed, his veins pumping in a last act of desperation.

Would it be the last act?

It couldn’t.

Could it?

You pulled him close to you, pushing his wavy bits of hair from his eyes, growing more and more glazed as time went by.

“I-I shouldn’t have hidden I-I should’ve been there with you? W-Why did I do that oh my-” 

He hushed you calmly, taking your hand in his and pressing a kiss between your knuckles as he had done before.

“Darling…it’s…it’s fine, I asked you to do that. I wanted you to be safe.”

“W-Who cares that I’m safe if you’re hurt?” 

If he’s dying?

“I care, I care very much.” He hummed. “As long as you’re safe that’s all that matters.” 

“N-No you have to be safe too!” You insisted, puffing out your cheeks indignantly. 

He let out a strained raspy breath, his words weakening as his chest heaved, the bullet wound practically pulsing. 

“Then-Then I suppose you’ll just have to look out for me in the future.” 

“What do you mean?” You furrowed your brow, trying to keep the blood from flowing, stifling your screams as it stained your free palm.

“I…I want y-you to stay here, with me.” He smiled wearily. “You said you’d like to stay in one place someday…so why not here…with me?” 

Your gaze widened to the size of saucers, lips parting as tears dribbled down your cheeks, burying your face against his cheek, nodding meekly. “I’d…I’d like that…I’d like that a lot.”

“You would…?”

“Y-Yes.” You murmured. “But y-you have to live. P-Please! F-For me.” 

He wiped away a few of your tears, his expression engraved with worry. “Don’t cry dear, I’ll be fine. As long as you’re beside me I’ll be perfectly fine…”

And while his words were assuring, his bare breaths and pouring scarlet did the opposite. 

Let alone his dying grip on you and hazy eyes. 

He was drifting.

“You promise?” You asked, squeezing his hand, receiving a delicate one in return. “You have to promise me.” 

“I…” He took in a gasp, looking up to you as if it were his last time.

They were full of pure and utter adoration.

“I promise.” 

And as he spoke, his heart started to give up.

And everything began to shut down.

His grip gave out and his eyes became a murky cloud of nothing, a poor hint of a smile upon his mouth because of you.

He was almost gone.

Almost.

But as you clutched his body, sobbing uncontrollably as you held him, sirens began to wail.

And help arrived.

Just as you needed it.

Yet whether or not it would be enough, was uncertain.


	19. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks after the case is closed you recount all that’s occurred.

Everything seemingly moved in a blur afterward.

Overwhelming evidence against Saeyoung almost immediately left him behind bars for attempting and assisting in murder, merely muttering apologies and excuses to those around him.

It didn’t change a thing.

You said that loud and clear at his trial.

You had even been there for his interrogation, shooting daggers at him most of the time, your body, and voice cold.

His brother though had been an enigma.

A nationwide search had been sent out for him almost instantly as the evidence was revealed along with photos of his appearance.

And while he was found quickly, he hardly spoke a word. 

He simply muttered about how the people around him were blind and unaware, speaking of something greater than themselves.

However, when asked questions, he was silent, staring almost blankly. 

He only had three instances of anything otherwise. 

One of those instances involving you.

You had been the one to interrogate him, speaking softly yet sternly, your brow constantly furrowed. 

And throughout his vague answers, he eventually changed if only for a moment. 

“I heard your partner was shot.” 

You had frozen, hands clenching into fists.

“I’m sorry,” He muttered, his eyes just a tad bit lighter than before. 

Almost human.

“It wasn’t my intention for that. I didn’t even know.” 

You hadn’t responded, rising to your feet as you tried to blink back tears, having to step out.

The other times, were when others were brought in.

V and Saeyoung.

V had been clearly uneasy, trying to step out of the situation multiple times before being nearly forced in.

And the reaction was far from pleasant. 

Saeran hardly needed time to process who he was before erupting into yelling and screaming, his handcuffs chained to the table being the only thing keeping him from strangling V.

“Get out!” he had shouted, his voice hoarse by the time someone did. “What’re you doing here? Get out!” 

But if V had been bad, then Saeyoung was utterly disastrous.

Saeyoung had been more than willing to see his brother, tears spilling from his cheeks as he was told he’d been found. 

Yet Saeran’s reaction had been far different. 

He had stared at Saeyoung like his was a stranger, his lips parting confusedly and brow raised curiously. 

And then the puzzle pieces connected.

He cried at the top of his lungs, slamming his body against the wall, shrieking for someone to take him away, even trying to attack him as Saeyoung tried to approach him.

“S-Saeran I’m not-” 

“Get out! Get out now! Who do you think you are? I don’t want to see you! I never wanted to see you!” 

He had been a mess, even leading you to have Saeyoug leave, having to calm Saeran down as he sobbed.

His trial had been an ultimate outcome, yet separate from his brother in the end. 

But both ended in the same way.

Guilty.

You were snapped from your thoughts as a knock came from your new apartment door.

You had moved shortly after the case from the motel to an apartment within the city, hardly having anything to particularly move anyways.

Yet you kept your promise, and that certainly meant something to you.

And especially to someone else. 

You opened the door to reveal your partner, Jumin’s face lighting up at the sight of you.

You had spent nearly every second you could by his side, your hand enveloped in his own, offering kind words and stories as much as you could. 

He had given the brightest smile as you told him you were staying, his expression lighting up like a firework.

He always seemed to do so when you’re around. 

“Hello darling,” He greeted you, a grin tugging at his lips as you stepped out, looking to him. “How are you?”

“I should be asking that question,” You snickered. “You’re the one with the bullet wound!” 

“But dear, I’m fine.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Well, as long as you’re with me, I think everything will be.” He pressed a kiss to your head, sighing. “I…I love you.” 

Your eyes widened to the size of saucers, cupping your face in his hands as you twisted toward him. “What? Really?” 

He chuckled fondly. “I love you.” 

“You do?” 

“I truly do.” 

Your cheeks heated as you tipped your forehead against this own, ruffling your fingertips through his hair. 

And your next words were never more certain.

And the delight in your words had never been more clear.

For you knew the future would be bright.

As long as you were beside each other.

“I love you too.”


End file.
